TAEKOOK - Play'Boy' (Special VKook Day)
by Fika137
Summary: Jika Jungkook adalah seorang siswa teladan yang rajin belajar, maka Taehyung adalah seorang siswa berandal yang sangat tidak rajin belajar./ VKOOK TAEKOOK fanfiction / YAOI/ Special for VKOOK DAY / Happy TaeKook Day


**Play'Boy'**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: BoysLove(Yaoi), aneh

Rated: T

 **Desclimer** : Fanfiksi ini asli milik saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, hanya meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?. Tapi menurutku, Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _ **Fanfiction Special VKook Day**_

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

"Jungkook-ah, ayo ke kantin" Taehyung, pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu menepuk keras pundak Jungkook yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di meja.

Pemuda manis itu tak mengangkat kepalanya, hanya menghadap samping sekedar melihat wajah sahabatnya. "Kau pergilah. Aku benar-benar mengantuk" suara lemas khas orang ngantuk keluar dari bibir tipis merah jambunya.

Taehyung berdecak kesal sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada, angkuh sekali gayanya. "Kau tidur larut malam lagi ya? Ayolah.. apa mata bulatmu itu tak lelah memelototi bertumpuk-tumpuk buku sepanjang malam?"

Jungkook menghela napasnya pelan dan mulai duduk tegak, membalik badannya agar menghadap Taehyung yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi kesalnya. "Lelah, tentu saja. Tapi Ujian akhir sudah didepan mata, Tae. Kau juga seharusnya belajar, berhenti keluyuran tiap malam dengan pria-pria centil sialan itu!"

"Hei. Jangan begitu. Itu adalah salah satu caraku bersenang-senang." Taehyung berucap tak terima. "Kita ini sama. Kau yang sibuk berkencan dengan tumpukan buku, aku yang sibuk berkencan dengan tumpukan pria manis. Apa bedanya?" melanjutkan dengan senyum angkuh terpatri diwajahnya. Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar kalimat aneh sahabatnya ini.

"Nahh.. Sekarang, ayo ke kantin mengisi energi untuk kencan masing-masing malam ini." Taehyung menarik paksa lengan Jungkook, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak pemuda itu mencegah agar Jungkook tak melarikan diri kembali ke kelas.

Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sepasang sahabat sekaligus teman masa kecil. Dari dulu selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama, tak pernah terpisah. Bahkan rumah mereka pun berdekatan, hampir menempel malah.

Tapi, mereka berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Mulai dari cara berpakaian, tingkah, sikap, pemikiran, sangat bertolak belakang.

Dimulai dari yang dasar. Jika Jungkook adalah seorang pemuda bersuara halus, maka Taehyung adalah seorang pemuda bersuara tidak halus, berat, dan kasar.

Jika Jungkook adalah seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih bersih, maka Taehyung adalah seorang pemuda dengan kulit coklat yang eksotis.

Jika Jungkook adalah seorang siswa teladan yang sangat rajin belajar, maka Taehyung adalah seorang siswa berandal yang sangat tidak rajin belajar.

Jika Jungkook berpakaian rapi seperti kebanyakan siswa normal lainnya, maka Taehyung itu berpakaian sangat tidak rapi seperti kebanyakan siswa nakal lainnya.

Jika Jungkook adalah orang yang peka, maka Taehyung adalah orang yang benar-benar sangat tidak peka.

Jika Jungkook adalah seorang siswa yang sampai di Sekolah dua puluh menit sebelum gerbang ditutup, maka Taehyung adalah seorang siswa yang sampai di Sekolah dua puluh menit setelah gerbang ditutup. Padahal mereka selalu berangkat bersama, entah mengapa Jungkook selalu menemukan Taehyung yang hilang dari pandangannya saat sampai di gerbang sekolah. Mereka berangkat pakai mobil Taehyung, tapi pemuda itu selalu menitipkannya di sebuah rumah dekat sekolah, karena memang peraturan di sekolah ketat sekali.

Terakhir, Jika Jungkook lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan membaca berbagai macam buku, maka Taehyung lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan berbagai macam pria yang tentunya berstatus uke. Hampir semua pria submisive di Sekolah adalah mantan teman kencan pemuda dengan senyum kotak tersebut. Jungkook sendiri sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menasehati sahabatnya itu.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook memakan _sandwitch_ yang dipesannya dengan wajah kesal kentara, dengusan sesekali terdengar disetiap suapannya.

"Tae, malam ini jadi kan?" _Bambam_ , siswa yang juga berada ditingkat akhir itu duduk manis didekat Taehyung, menempel seperti parasit tak tahu diri mengganggu makan siang si Pemuda Kim.

Ucapan bernada manis itu mendapat balasan sebuah senyuman dari Taehyung, "Tentu saja, manis. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, sekarang aku sedang makan siang dulu," berucap dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar halus. Jujur saja, si Pemuda Kim benar-benar benci saat acara makannya diganggu seperti ini.

"Makanlah. Apa perlu kusuapi?" sepertinya Bambam benar-benar tak mengerti dengan gesture Taehyung yang risih sejak tadi, Pemuda itu tetap saja menempel padanya.

"Ya! Kau mengganggu. Pergilah makan di mejamu." Jungkook benar-benar tak tahan dengan tingkah sok manis Bambam.

Bambam sendiri memandang sinis kearah Jungkook yang baru saja menegurnya dengan suara tinggi, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Pindah ke meja lain saja, kau benar-benar mengganggu kami." berucap dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya, memandang tajam pada dua pemuda di depannya, "Sial. Karena hal ini lah aku tak suka makan denganmu di kantin" berujar dengan suara kecil yang terdengar seperti gumaman sembari berdiri membawa sisa sandwitch dan minumannya berniat pindah meja.

"Baiklah, kau diamlah disini. Kami akan pindah meja." Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri dengan nampan makanan ditangannya, "Waktuku denganmu mulai nanti malam, sekarang aku mau makan. Jangan ganggu kami." melanjutkan sembari memberikan isyarat pada Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Pemuda manis itu tak dapat menahan senyum serta ekspresi menangnya.

"Ingat, Jangan ganggu!" Jungkook menyempatkan diri menirukan suara Taehyung dengan ekspresi mengejek yang membuat wajah Bambam merah padam menahan malu sekaligus kesal.

Pemuda berpakaian berantakan itu terus melangkah dengan Jungkook yang mengikuti, langkah kakinya mengarah ke meja yang berada dibagian pojok kantin. Ada tiga siswa tingkat pertama disana dan dirinya dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda tampan ini.

"Tae. Kita makan di kelas saja, jangan ganggu orang lain." bujukan Jungkook tak diindahkan oleh Taehyung yang kini tengah menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan meja tiga siswa tingkat pertama tersebut. Maniknya memandang tajam seakan mengisyaratkan tiga siswa itu untuk segera meninggalkan meja tersebut. Entah karena mengerti dengan isyarat sang senior atau memang tak ingin mendapat masalah dengan senior yang terkenal berandal itu, tiga siswa tadi dengan segera mengemas makanan mereka dan pergi setelah sebelumnya menunduk kecil tanda hormat.

Jungkook menatap sinis kearah Taehyung yang kini tengah duduk menyantap sisa makanannya, "Duduk dan habiskan makananmu. Kelas kita jauh dari sini, aku tak mau menenteng nampan sepanjang jalan." berucap santai sembari menyeruput Cola nya. Jungkook pun menurut pasrah yang sangat nampak pada ekspresinya.

 _Drrtt Drrtt.._

Jungkook merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar dibalik saku celana, jempolnya menggeser layar membuka notifikasi pesan masuk.

"Siapa?" Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya sekedar melihat siapa yang tengah mengirimi Jungkook pesan.

" _Yugyeom_ mengajakku pulang bersama nanti." Jungkook menjawab seadanya sembari jarinya mengetikkan balasan setuju. Namun, belum sempat jarinya menekan tombol pengiriman, Taehyung lebih dulu merebut paksa ponsel digenggaman Jungkook.

"Kata siapa kau boleh pulang bersamanya?" Pemuda tampan itu berucap dengan nada mengancam dan manik menatap tajam Pemuda manis didepannya.

Jungkook sendiri berdecak protes sembari tanggannya menggapai-gapai udara mencoba meraih kembali ponselnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang malas naik bus dan sedang ingin berhemat!" Ya. Mereka memang berangkat bersama, namun tidak untuk pulangnya.

Taehyung berusaha terus menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari jangkauan Jungkook dengan tangan kiri yang menahan dahi pemuda tersebut. "Kau pulang denganku nanti."

Ucapan Taehyung tadi menghentikan pergerakan Jungkook, "Tidak mau."

"Kau pulang denganku."

"Ku bilang tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau! Aku tak akan membiarkan si tiang listrik itu tersenyum menang padaku karena berhasil berduaan denganmu di dalam mobilnya."

Jungkook semakin sebal dibuatnya, "Aku lebih suka berdua di dalam mobil Yugyeom daripada harus bertiga di dalam mobilmu! Ditambah lagi aku akan mendengarkan suara sok manis sialan di sepanjang perjalanan jika pulang bersamamu!" Tetap bersikeras menolak dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada.

"Kita hanya pulang berdua, tenang saja. Aku akan mengusir Jeonghan jika kau yang meminta"

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, memandang tak percaya dengan perkataan Taehyung, "Jangan membohongiku. Waktumu sampai sore ini kan dengannya? Lalu selanjutnya dengan si Bambam itu. Pokoknya aku tak mau."

"Iya, kau mau! Akan ku lakukan apapun agar kau tak pulang dengan si tiang listrik itu."

"Kalau begitu, buktikanlah!"

Taehyung meraih ponselnya saat mendengar perintah Jungkook, jarinya menekan satu nomor pada kontaknya. Lalu menekan tombol loudspeaker saat merasa sudah tersambung.

" _Hai, sayang._ "

"Jeonghan, Kita putus."

" _Hah? Kenapa sekarang? Seharusnya kan di mobil nanti?"_

"Kita putus, aku tak akan pulang denganmu. Sudah yaa"

Jungkook memandang horror kearah Taehyung yang kini tengah menampilkan ekspresi sok nya. Semudah itu? Waow!

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook meregangkan otot lehernya saat sudah sampai pada kalimat terakhir dari bacaannya. Sebenarnya masih ada satu buku lagi, tapi nanti saja dilanjutkan. Tenggorokannya kering, butuh diisi.

Ia pun mulai berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar hanya untuk minta dibuatkan coklat hangat oleh sang Ibu. Saat kembali ke kamar, maniknya melirik sedikit kearah balkon kamar Taehyung yang berdekatan dengan balkon kamarnya. Mengernyit sedikit saat melihat jendela bening balkon pemuda itu belum tertutup, pun mulai melangkah kearah balkonnya sekedar meneriakkan nama si Pemuda Kim memberitahukan.

"TAE! JENDELAMU BELUM TERTUTUUUPPP"

Lama dirinya menunggu balasan dari seberang sana, namun tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Apa si sialan itu belum kembali dari kencannya? Sampai semalam ini? Dirinya mulai kesal memikirkan hal tersebut. Dadanya sesak, mungkin karena marah. Entahlahh..

Saat Jungkook mulai membalikkan badannya, terdengar suara deritan jendela Taehyung yang dibuka, "Hai, Jungkook-ah" dahinya berkerut dan berbalik cepat saat mendengar suara cadel yang dikenalnya.

Itu Bambam! Sedang apa pemuda itu di kamar Taehyung dan hanya pakai baju tanpa lengan? Apa maksudnya ini?!

Pemuda _Thailand_ itu pun mulai melangkah ke batas balkon dengan senyum meremehkan. "Ada apa memanggil Taehyung?"

"Kau- apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana?" Nada kesal begitu terdengar jelas dari suaranya, maniknya memandang tajam Bambam yang masih menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kenapa? Salah? Tentu tidak." Bambam semakin maju kearah pembatas balkon, tangan kecilnya menggenggam tembok pembatas, "Sepasang kekasih dalam satu kamar tentu tidak salah. Yang salah disini statusmu Jungkook-ah.. Kau dan Taehyung hanya teman, tapi setiap malam selalu tidur bersama. Apa tak aneh?"

Rahang Jungkook mengeras mendengarnya, sepasang kekasih dalam satu kamar? Jadi Taehyung juga ada di dalam sana sekarang? Sialan!

"Sudahlah Jungkook-ah.. Kau menyukai Taehyung, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak perlu menyangkal, ini adalah gosip biasa diantara para mantan teman kencan Taehyung. Ada seorang saingan yang berkedok sebagai sahabat, itu kau ternyata." Bambam mengucapkan sembari melangkah mundur dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi jendela yang masih tertutup. "Sayangnya, sepertinya Taehyung tak akan pernah melihatmu. Tentu saja, karena ada yang lebih indah disampingnya. Dengar! Taehyung tak akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan ku besok, lihat saja."

"Kau disini ternyata. Ayo cepat, biar kuantarkan pulang" Taehyung muncul dari dalam kamar, tak ada yang aneh dari pemuda itu. Pakaiannya pun masih normal dengan kaos oblong dibagian dalam dilapisi oleh hodie hitam andalannya. "Eoh? Jungkook-ah? Sedang apa disana? Aku akan segera ke rumahmu setelah mengantarnya, tunggu yaa"

Jungkook hanya menatap sendu dua pemuda yang melangkah kembali memasuki kamar. Bambam tersenyum mengejek kearahnya, namun tak terlalu ditanggapi. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran dikepalanya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar? Taehyung belum pernah membawa teman kencannya ke dalam kamar sebelumnya. Jadi, apa sekarang Taehyung serius dengan Bambam? Lalu, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa hatinya merasa tak terima? Sesak sekali mengetahuinya, dirinya merasa tak ingin diganggu sekarang. Tidak oleh siapapun.

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung berjalan linglung memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia tak telat kali ini, paling tidak ia telah memasuki gerbang lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Penampilannya yang sebelumnya memang kacau, kini bertambah kacau. Dirinya dalam keadaan mood yang kurang baik sekarang. Pasalnya, semalam saat ke rumah Jungkook, berniat menginap seperti biasa disana, Ibu pemuda itu mengatakan Jungkook tak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Dan tadi yang seharusnya mereka berangkat sekolah bersama seperti biasa, tapi pemuda manis itu sudah lebih dulu berangkat sejak sepuluh menit sebelum waktu biasa Taehyung menjemputnya. Parahnya lagi, Nyonya Jeon mengatakan bahwa anaknya baru saja berangkat setelah dijemput oleh teman satu klub nya.

Klub apa? Jungkook tak mengikuti klub apapun selain klub seni. Dan dalam klub itu, hanya beranggotakan dua pria culun dan Jungkook, lalu sisanya adalah wanita. Lalu siapa?

Kaki nya terus melangkah berat memasuki kelas, maniknya tak menemukan keberadaan si Pemuda Jeon didalam sana. Otaknya pun kembali mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang dilakukan sehingga membuat Jungkook menjauhinya seperti ini.

Tepat saat bokong kurusnya menyentuh dinginnya kursi, maniknya menangkap Jungkook yang tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bukan itu yang membuat rahangnya mengeras sekarang, melainkan saat Jungkook tertawa lucu ketika tangan si pemuda tinggi itu mengacak halus rambutnya lalu pamit pergi memasuki kelas yang berbeda.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa datang terlambat? Bukankah kau berangkat lebih dulu dariku?" rentetan pertanyaan mulai diluncurkannya saat Jungkook mulai duduk dibangkunya. Pemuda manis itu berbalik, menghadap kearah Taehyung.

"Eoh? Kau sudah sampai, Tae?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab pertanyaanku." Jungkook memandang dalam diam raut datar Taehyung di depannya.

"Aku barusaja mengantarkan Mingyu membeli sesuatu." menjawab sekenanya, karena memang itulah yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Mingyu? Dia siapamu? Kenapa kau menghindariku semalam? Dan bahkan tak ada saat aku jemput pagi tadi?"

Raut Jungkook berubah menyendu saat dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, "Mingyu temanku. Aku tak menghindarimu, ku kira semalam kau menginapnya di rumah si Bambam itu. Lalu, yang pagi tadi aku memang menerima tawaran Mingyu untuk berangkat bersama karena ku kira kau akan berangkat bersama Bambam. Aku tak mau naik bus."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Kenapa nama Bambam dibawa-bawa?"

"Memangnya kanapa? Itulah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang, kau tak biasanya membawa teman kencanmu ke kamar pribadi. Tapi, kemarin aku melihat Bambam disana. Apa kau serius dengannya? Tak akan bermain dengan pria lain lagi?"

Taehyung sempat terdiam mendengar perkataan Jungkook, sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau menyimpulkannya seperti itu? Seben-"

 _Brak_ -

Namun terpotong saat seorang guru pembimbing mata pelajaran jam pertama masuk dengan membuka kasar pintu kelas. Semua murid tak terkecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kini telah duduk rapi menghadap depan menelan ludah gugup. Biasanya, akan terjadi hal buruk jika sang Guru Statistika yang terkenal killer ini tengah dalam mood yang buruk.

"Bagikan ini!" Siswa yang duduk dibangku dekat meja guru bertindak cepat menerima beberapa kertas yang disodorkan sang Guru, takut saja terkena semprot. "Itu adalah tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok tepat pukul 08.30, tak ada toleransi jika terlambat. Jika sudah, siapkan lembaran kalian masing-masing. Kita akan evaluasi semua materi hari ini."

Karena firasat Murid yang sudah hafal dan terbiasa dengan berbagai macam karakter Guru tak dapat diremehkan. Bahkan Jungkook yang terkenal selalu belajar tiap malam pun kini tengah menggigit keras ujung bolpoin nya. Bukan karena gugup, kesal saja dirinya yang tak sempat mendengar jawaban Taehyung karena terpotong oleh Guru berkepala bersih bebas bulu ini.

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya dengan ekspresi gusar. Bukan karena khawatir ditilang Polisi karena belum legal punya mobil, yahh walaupun perasaan itu juga sedikit ada. Tapi, ia kini tengah gusar karena sepulang Sekolah tadi, Jungkook lagi-lagi menghindarinya, menghilang saat dirinya mau mengajak makan ke kantin sekolah seperti biasa, bahkan saat pulang Sekolah pun pemuda itu melesat cepat keluar Kelas tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi disini?

Dirinya berkali-kali mendengus kasar jika mengingatnya, ditambah lagi kini ia dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Bambam. Mereka belum putus tadi, tak sempat dirinya mengucapkan kata putus karena sedang sibuk mengejar Jungkook yang berlari cepat keluar kelas dan menghilang entah kemana atau sembunyi dimana saat telah sampai gerbang.

Taehyung sih berniat memutuskan hubungannya malam ini dengan Bambam melalui ponsel, tapi belum sempat dirinya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, pemuda itu lebih dulu memotong dengan mengajaknya makan malam. Taehyung awalnya menolak, tapi tetap menerima juga saat Bambam mengatakan akan terima diputuskan olehnya setelah makan malam nanti.

Huhh.. semakin mempersulit semuanya saja, bahkan tugas dari guru statistika pagi tadi belum sempat dikerjakannya. Bukan karena tak ada waktu, tapi memang dirinya saja yang tak mengerti pelajaran menghitung semacam itu. Hanya mengerti penjumlahan, pengurangan, sedikit perkalian dan pembagian. Pelajaran tersulit yang dipahami Taehyung hanya berkisar pada Matriks saja, itupun hanya Matriks ber-ordo 2x2. Hmmm..

Tepat pada belokan blok terakhir, maniknya menangkap Bambam yang tengah melambai padanya di depan gerbang kayu sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Taehyung pun mengisyaratkan agar Bambam langsung naik saja. Tak ingin berbasa-basi dirinya.

"Restoran Joy dekat pombensin taman bermain ya Tae. Aku dapat rekomendasi itu dari teman sekelas, katanya makanannya enak semua disana." ucapan Bambam hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan. Mobilnya pun melaju cepat, persetan dengan polisi dan dirinya yang tak memiliki SIM. Karena hanya ada dua hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang, Tugas dan Jungkook. Hahhhh.. Jangan mengingatkannya lagii~

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mobil Taehyung telah sampai dipelataran parkir Restoran tujuan. Langsung saja dirinya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke pintu utama restoran, tanpa membukakan pintu mobil terlebih dulu untuk Bambam. Ia rasa, itu memang tak perlu. Karena memang seharusnya waktunya dan Bambam sudah habis.

Dengan perasaan kesal karena tak dihiraukan, pemuda asal Thailand itu pun hanya mengikuti Taehyung yang kini tengah mengambil tempat di sudut Restoran dekat dinding kaca bening. "Cepatlah memesan. Masih ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan setelah ini." Tak sabaran, Taehyung menyerahkan buku menu pada Bambam yang diterima dengan wajah cemberut oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Aku _spaghetti_ dengan saus pedas dan tambahan keju, minumnya jus jeruk saja. Kau pesan apa, Tae?" Bambam melirik kearah Taehyung yang terlihat tak fokus sejak tadi. Apa tugas begitu pentingnya bagi pemuda ini?

"Samakan saja denganmu."

Lama menunggu pesanan, Taehyung menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Mengirim pesan spam kepada Jungkook yang tak kunjung membalas pesannya sejak tadi. Setelah mengirim pesan untuk kesekian kalinya, dirinya pun mencoba menunggu lagi dengan membuka beberapa akun media sosialnya.

Maniknya mengernyit saat melihat notifikasi dari Instagram yang mengatakan bahwa **_cookiesjeon_** telah membagikan sebuah kiriman. Jempolnya dengan cepat menekan notifikasi tersebut dan melihat sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan senyum lebar tengah memegang sebuah piring berisikan steak dengan kedua tangannya.

Itu adalah foto Jungkook. Sedang dimana pemuda itu sekarang? Tumben sekali keluar malam tanpa mengajaknya seperti ini. Tangannya semakin erat memegang ponsel saat menyadari keanehan pada foto tersebut. Jika Jungkook memegang piring dengan kedua tangannya, berarti ada seseorang yang mengambil gambarnya. Jika ada seseorang yang mengambil gambarnya, berarti Jungkook tengah keluar malam dengan seseorang tersebut. Dan bahkan makan malam bersama? Berani sekali!

Bambam yang memperhatikan sejak tadi mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran juga dirinya dengan apa yang tengah Taehyung lakukan pada ponsel. Namun, tak terlalu diambil pusing, ia memiliki maksud lain untuk datang ke restoran ini.

Maniknya pun mengedar memandang setiap sudut Restoran yang sebagian didatangi oleh pasangan muda. Berhenti pada satu titik sasaran yang membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik lebar.

"Eoh? Tae? Bukankah itu Jungkook? Sedang apa dia disini bersama seorang pria?" nadanya dibuat seakan terkejut, Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk Bambam.

Matanya menyipit memastikan, bajunya memang seperti baju yang dikenakan Jungkook pada foto yang baru saja di upload, tapi pemuda itu membelakanginya. Namun, setelah melihat seorang pemuda diseberangnya, rahang Taehyung mulai mengeras. Itu adalah pemuda tinggi yang sempat bercengkrama dengan Jungkook di pintu kelas pagi tadi.

Menggertakkan giginya, Taehyung pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pasti kearah sudut Restoran yang satunya. Bambam yang melihat bahwa reaksi Taehyung sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya pun semakin melebarkan senyum menangnya.

Setelah meyakini bahwa pemuda itu benar Jungkook, Taehyung langsung saja menarik lengan kirinya paksa, membawanya ke luar dari Restoran tersebut. Persetan dengan Bambam, pemuda tinggi yang bersama Jungkook atau pesanannya yang belum sempat disantap. Dirinya sedang marah, itu yang penting sekarang, tapi tak tahu marah karena apa.

Jungkook sendiri tentu saja kaget diseret tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dirinya belum mencerna semuanya, tapi ia tahu dari postur tubuh dan baju yang sangat dikenalnya, orang yang sedang menyeretnya ini pasti Taehyung. Sedang apa pemuda itu disini?

"T-tae, sakit," mencoba menarik tangannya saat Taehyung telah berhenti di depan mobilnya. Seakan mengerti, Taehyung pun melepaskan genggamannya dan berbalik berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

Keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang berniat lebih dulu membuka suara. Taehyung sendiri sebenarnya memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan diotaknya, tapi ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ee.. Itu.. Ada apa menarikku, Tae? Dan sedang apa kau disini?" Jungkook lebih dulu bersuara, terdengar ragu disetiap katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku juga disini? Wajar saja jika itu aku, tapi kau kenapa berada disini? Sedang apa? Tumben sekali."

"Ohh aku kesini bersama Mingyu, kami sed—"

"Ahh.. Namanya Mingyu? Aku sempat melupakannya, kalian sedang berkencan? Dan aku mengganggu?" Taehyung tertawa sinis saat Jungkook tak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya, malah menatap dirinya bingung, "Wahh.. ada apa denganku. Tentu saja sangat mengganggu. Kalau begitu, silakan kembali, maaf karena langsung menyeretmu seperti ini."

 _Grep_ –

Jungkook menarik bagian bawah baju yang dikenakan Taehyung saat pemuda bersurai coklat madu berniat berlalu masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih, Tae? Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau ini kenapa? Kau benar-benar berubah belakangan ini, menjauhiku, keluar malam, dan melalaikan tugas rumah seperti ini sama sekali bukan kau, Jungkook-ah"

Mulut Jungkook sudah terbuka berniat menjawab namun diurungkan saat melihat Bambam berlari kearah mereka. "Tae, kenapa meninggalkanku di dalam sendiri?"

Tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Pemuda Thailand itu. Dirinyansudah mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. "Benar. Kembalilah, sepertinya aku yang mengganggu disini."

Jungkook ingin berlalu, namun Taehyung lebih dulu menggenggam lengannya. "Kau yang mengganggu, brengsek. Jangan membuatku lebih marah lagi, kau pergilah" makian itu diarahkan ke Bambam yang terlihat sangat terkejut menerimanya. Tidak, seharusnya bukan seperti ini. Semua ini berjalan tak sesuai rencananya. "Tapi Tae—"

"Pergilah"

Dengan kesal, Bambam pun melangkah sembari menghentakkan kakinya. Taehyung brengsek, berani sekali mencampakkannya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau mengusirnya? Bukankah kalian sedang berkencan? Kau benar-benar brengsek."

"Lalu kau? Bukankah sekarang kau juga sedang berkencan?"

Alis Jungkook menyatu tak mengerti. Dirinya berkencan? Dengan siapa?

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong, Tae. Jelas-jelas kau yang tengah berkencan disini, kenapa menuduhku? Aku tak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun."

Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam lalu membuangnya kasar, "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu. Kau menjauhiku hanya karena Mingyu itu? Hahh.. apa artinya persahabatan kita selama ini untukmu?! Sudahlah, sekarang kau tak perlu menjauh lagi. Aku yang akan menjauh darimu."

Jungkook bergetar mendengar ucapan Taehyung, dadanya sesak. Semudah itu pemuda itu mengatakan akan menjauh darinya? Lalu selama ini, apa arti dirinya dalam hidup Taehyung?

Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibirnya saat sesak pada dadanya semakin menjadi melihat kini Taehyung melangkah menjauh ke sisi sebelah berniat berlalu memasuki mobil.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" Suara Jungkook yang bergetar berhasil menghentikan tangan Taehyung yang akan membuka pintu mobil, "Aku hanya mengantar Mingyu mempersiapkan kejutan untuk dua tahun hari jadinya dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ , sepupuku. Tapi kau— selama masa Sekolah menengah atas ini, kau berubah. Waktu bersama kita mulai berkurang, kau lebih sering bersenang-senang dengan teman kencanmu. Kita bahkan hanya punya waktu saat berangkat sekolah, di sekolah, dan pada malam hari saat kau menginap di rumah ku. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kita bermain game bersama, menonton ulang koleksi Dvd anime, membeli manga keluaran terbaru, balapan menghabiskan ayam pedas buatan ibuku, dan masih banyak lagi hal seru yang tak pernah lagi kita lakukan."

Taehyung mematung mendengarnya, mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri terhadap semua yang telah terjadi. Ada apa dengannya? Jungkook bahkan hanya menjauhinya selama dua hari, dan itupun untuk membantu Mingyu, kekasih sepupunya. Dan dirinya bahkan menjauhi Jungkook setiap waktunya tanpa disadari.

"Aku.. ku kira kau bosan, sehingga mulai memikirkan permainan lainnya. Tapi, kau mulai membawa beberapa teman kencanmu. Memperkenalkannya padaku dengan senyum lebar dibibir. Dari situ aku mulai mengambil kesimpulan, kau telah menemukan permainan baru. Permainan yang tak terlalu membutuhkan keberadaanku disisimu. Apa aku begitu membosankannya sehingga membuatmu membutuhkan teman baru untuk bermain?" Suara Jungkook mulai terdengar tersendat penuh emosi.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau berbeda. Maafkan aku.."

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Jika kau ingin hubungan persahabatan kita berakhir, aku tak apa."

"Diamlah!" Wajah Taehyung memerah emosi, tak tahan mendengar setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu sendiri terlihat terkejut mendengar bentakan Taehyung, "Jangan diteruskan, kumohon. Mencoba menjauhimu dengan mengurangi waktu bersama kita seperti biasa, mulai berkencan dengan berbagai pria tiap harinya, dan semuanya.. ku kira, jika melakukan hal tersebut akan menyadarkanku. Aku—tak tahu kenapa merasa aneh setiap bersamamu, awalnya aku berpikir mungkin itu karena kita yang terlalu dekat. Tapi-" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Jungkook dihadapannya sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi.. Kau menjauhiku karena lelah atas kedekatan kita?" Pemuda manis itu mengangkat wajahnya, manik sekelam malamnya menatap sendu kearah pemuda dihadapannya. "Kau bosan?"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya menggeleng cepat menyangkal, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Awalnya memang kukira seperti itu, tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa benar-benar menjauh darimu. Buktinya, setiap malam aku selalu menginap di rumahmu. Ini bukan rasa aneh karena itu.. Ini adalah rasa aneh dimana diriku yang melihatmu bukan hanya sebatas sahabat."

Si pemuda Kim meremas tangannya, menahan agar tak merengkuh tubuh ringkih Jungkook yang tengah bergetar. "Saat itu.. aku mulai merasa aneh pada detak jantungku yang kian cepat setiap dekat dan bahkan hanya melihat senyummu. Aku mulai merasa khawatir berlebihan menyangkut apapun tentangmu. Sikapku mulai aneh setiap kau dekat dengan teman pria lain. Aku.. tak tahu kenapa, karenanya aku mulai berkencan, mencoba merasakan perasaan yang sama pada pria lain, tapi tak bisa! Aku selalu berganti teman kencan tiap harinya karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat membuatku merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu."

Jungkook memasang wajah bingungnya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Taehyung terlalu panjang, dirinya tak dapat mencernanya dengan baik. Bahkan otak jeniusnya tak dapat menangkap inti dari kalimat panjang tersebut. "Aku.. tak mengerti.."

Taehyung menghela napas dalam. Dirinya dalam keadaan labil sekarang, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak tahu cara mengungkapkannya. Atau mungkin seperti apa kalimat tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, "Aku berpikir, mungkin sekarang aku menyukaimu."

"Mungkin? Jadi selama ini kau tak menyukaiku? Wahh.. kau anggap apa persahabatan kita selama ini?!" Jungkook tak dapat menahan amarahnya, dadanya semakin sesak sekarang, seakah dihimpit oleh organ-organ lain dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau bodoh! Bukan suka seperti itu, bukan suka sebagai sahabat. Jika sabagai sahabat, tentu saja dari dulu aku juga suka padamu. Tapi ini berbeda, bukan sebatas sahabat! Dan aku tak tahu apa maksudnya"

"Kenapa mengataiku bodoh! Kau yang bodoh, bahkan perasaan sendiri tak tahu maksudnya!"

"Aku memang tak tahu, memangnya kau tahu apa maksud perasaanku padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Itu kan perasaanmu."

" _Itu Cinta_." Kedua pemuda yang tengah berdebat tak jelas itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah datangnya suara bass. Wonwoo sepupu dari Jungkook tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, jangan lupakan Mingyu yang mengikuti dengan kekehan di belakang. "Jangan saling mengatai bodoh, jika sesama orang bodoh. Perasaan jelas seperti itu kenapa tak sadar? Kami bahkan langsung tahu saat melihat interaksi kalian"

" _Hyung_.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Jadi, kau tahu maksud dari perasaanku?"

Jungkook mendelik kesal kearah Taehyung, entah hilang kemana perasaan melow nya tadi. Mingyu yang melihatnya, semakin tertawa geli yang langsung berhenti setelah mendapat cubitan di pinggang dari Wonwoo. "Shh.. Kalian ini saling cinta. Sudah pacaran saja, lepas status persahabatan kalian."

"Hah? Berpacaran? Dengannya? Yang benar saja. Aku mencari pacar sehidup semati, bukan yang hanya bertahan satu hari saja."

"Apa maksudmu hah? Kau menolakku?"

"Iya. Aku tak ingin berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan dengan mudahnya membawa teman kencan ke dalam kamar. Murahan sekali"

"Siapa yang ku bawa ke kamar? Hanya kau yang pernah masuk ke kamarku, Ah! Bambam juga karena mau numpang buang air kecil. Lagipula itu bukan masalah, kau bahkan sering tidur berdua denganku di ranjang yang sama."

Mereka terus berdebat, tanpa mengetahui Mingyu juga Wonwoo telah meninggalkan mereka dengan tawa geli disetiap langkah.

"Tapi aku bukan teman kencanmu, jadi tak apa tidur bersama."

"Ya sudah, kita berkencan saja mulai sekarang." Taehyung memdengus kesal, ini hampir mirip dengan apa yang ingin diungkapkannya, tapi bukan seperti ini kalimat tepatnya.

"Tak mau. Kalau keesokan harinya kau memutuskanku bagaimana?"

"Tak akan. Jika kau mau, kita akan berpacaran sehidup semati seperti yang kau inginkan, karena aku senang menyukaimu." Senang menyukaimu juga terdengar aneh, ada satu kata diucapkan oleh Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat pas. Tapi, Taehyung lupa apa..

"Kau bisa membuktikannya?"

"Tentu saja. Oleh sebab itu, kita harus berpacaran sebagai tahap awalnya."

Jungkook diam sejenak, terlihat dilema antara menyetujui atau tidak ajakan Taehyung. Dirinya sebenarnya juga sangat senang menyukai Taehyung, eumm.. kata lainnya apa yaa?

"Baiklah, aku mau."

 **~oOo~**

 **FIN**

 **EPILOGUE**

Dua pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu tengah tidur bersebelahan di ranjang besar Jungkook. Terlihat tengah menendang-nendang kecil selimut dengan tawa renyah menyertai setiap kali selimut tersebut jatuh mengenai wajah satu sama lain. Mereka telah resmi berpacaran sekarang, dan tengah melakukan kegiatan ranjang yang mengasyikkan.

Seperti ini lah kegiatan ranjang versi mereka, masing-masing memang tak mengetahui dengan pasti kegiatan sejenis apa itu. Walaupun Taehyung terkenal nakal dan _playboy_ , tapi pemuda itu sama sekali terhindar dari hal-hal yang berbau porno. Pernah sekali dirinya mencoba menonton Video porno yang diminta dari teman sekelasnya, ia penasaran sungguh. Tapi, Jungkook dengan tak berperasaannya menghapus dan bahkan menghancurkan ponsel Taehyung. Tak hanya itu, pemuda manis itu mengancam akan membencinya seumur hidup jika Taehyung mencoba melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Seberandal apapun Taehyung, tentu saja takut dibenci oleh yang tersayang.

Oleh sebab itulah, paling Taehyung dan teman kencannya hanya akan melakukan makan, jalan-jalan, dan lain sebagainya, bukan hal yang menjurus kearah porno.

 _Drrtt drrtt.._

Keduanya menghentikan kegiatan saat ponsel Taehyung yang diletakkan di nakas bergetar. Pemuda itu meraihnya dan membuka notifikasi pesan. Sebelumnya, dirinya memang sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sepupu Jungkook, sekedar menanyakan nama perasaannya yang sempat diucapkan oleh pria berwajah emo tersebut. Taehyung masih penasaran, sungguh.

 **From:** Jeon Wonwoo

 **Subjek** : -

 _Namanya cinta, bodoh -_-_

 _Ku sarankan untuk mengatakan ini pada Jungkook, "Aku mencintaimu" Lalu mencium bibirnya setelahnya._

Taehyung menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus melakukan seperti apa yang disarankan Wonwoo? Tapi, bukankah mencium bibir itu termasuk kegiatan porno? Kalau Jungkook membencinya bagaimana?

"Siapa, Tae?"

Jungkook mendekat, dan mencoba mengintip kearah layar ponsel Taehyung. "Dari Wonwoo, hyung. Dia mengatakan, kalau perasaan yang kurasakan namanya cinta." Taehyung menjawab sembari dengan cepat mematikan layar ponsel. Dirinya takut saja Jungkook melihat kalimat suruhan dari sepupunya itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Eung. Dan sekarang, aku akan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Sangat." mengucapkannya dengan senyum tulus dibibir, tangannya memperbaiki poni yang menutup penglihatan Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

 _Chup_ —

Bukan Taehyung yang memulai. Si pemuda manis itulah yang mengecup lebih dulu bibir tebal Taehyung yang tentu saja membuat si pemuda Kim terkejut bukan main. Jungkook sedang melakukan hal porno sekarang.

Terserah. Jika yang memulai Jungkook, maka Taehyung juga harus membalas.

Tangan besar si pemuda Kim memegang pinggang sang kekasih, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Lumatan pelan terus dilakukannya, bibir tebalnya terasa sangat pas menyatu dengan bibir tipis Jungkook. Lidah mulai ikut bermain dalam kegiatan mereka, hanya mengikuti insting, hanya terus larut dalam kegiatan 'porno' mereka. Kegiatan ranjang yang hanya sebatas cumbuan bahagia. Kegiatan ' _porno_ ' bodoh diantara orang-orang yang bodoh akan penafsiran sebuah perasaan. Kegiatan yang indah, dihari yang indah.

Otak mereka akan selalu mengingat tanggal pada hari ini, pasti! Ingatkan saja pada **5 april** adalah hari dimana mereka melakukan sebuah kegiatan ' _porno_ ' untuk pertama kali, tentunya dengan sang terkasih.

 **~oOo~**

 **The End**

Bener-bener End yeyyy..

 **HAPPY TAEKOOK DAY^^**

Semoga cepat Go publik! Jangan saling kode doang.. nyatain ke publik dongg.. aku selalu menantikan pernyataan Kak Taehyung ke dek Kookie lohh.. Atau si kakak gk tau nama perasaannya? Wkwkwk

Itu cinta kak, **CINTA!**

Kakak tinggal nyatain didepan kamera ke dek Kookie, udah itu doang kita udh seneng kok. Yahh.. kalo si kakak maunya sekalian melakukan kegiatan ' _porno'_ juga gpp sihh, tambah seneng kitanya kkkk~

Maafkeun cerita absurd ku yaaa~

REVIEW please, sekalian harapan kalian di TaeKook Day yaaa~

Sekali lagi, **HAPPY TAEKOOK DAY^^**

 _Untuk Covernya, bisa dilihat di Ig aku **vkchu137**_

* * *

 **Rabu, 05 April 2017**

 **Di Kos Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


End file.
